When August Comes Without You
by forHunHan
Summary: [END] It's HUNHAN fanfiction. Sepenggal kisah cinta pertama Luhan yang mengagumi seseorang. Cinta pertama kebanyakan tidak berjalan mulus, tetapi bagaimana dengan akhir cinta pertama Luhan? "Aku harap, bulan ini, Agustus tidak pernah ada..hiks.." -GS- LUHAN, SEHUN, dan lainnya yang mendukung [SPESIAL AGUSTUS!]
1. Luhan: about Sehun

**Haii.. degan banyak pertimbanngan dari ff "Can I Be With You" yang sudah berakhir. Akhirnya Author memutuskan untuk mempublish ff satu ini. Sebenernya belum terlalu berani buat ff selain fantasy kkk. Makasi atas sarannya semua :) semoga ff ini gak aneh ya, dan ff ini juga chapternya gak bakal panjang-panjang kok hihi. Mau buat one shoot tapi kurang seru nanti kkk.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Sorry for typo :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **When August Comes Without You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[SUDUT PANDANG LUHAN]**

Hari ini adalah hari ke delapan di bulan Agustus tahun 2017. Hari ini benar-benar panas di wilayahku hingga aku hanya mengenakan kaos tipis dan hot pants.

Aku duduk termenung di teras rumah menatap langit yang aku pikir bisa mengobati kegundahan hatiku. Malam hari ini tampak sangat cerah, aku bisa melihat pancaran rembulan yang terang dan ribuan bintang menghampar di sana. Kerlap-kerlip bintang terlihat seperti mereka sedang saling berkomunikasi.

Namun aku salah, pancaran rembulan tidak bisa menerangi bagian hatiku yang gundah, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Sekali lagi aku salah, melihat bintang-bintang terhampar indah semakin membuat diriku kesepian bersama terpaan angin malam.

Aku tinggal di salah satu perumahaan di kawasan Gangnam. Perumahanku seperti perumahan kebanyakan, rumah-rumah berjejer dengan jalan-jalan kecil sebagai pemisah antar blok.

Tidak banyak seusiaku yang tinggal di sini. Jika dahulu kami berteman akrab, maka seiring bertambahnya waktu kami seperti orang yang saling tidak mengenal dan hampir dari semuanya tidak lagi menetap di perumahan ini karena kebanyakan mereka melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri, itu setahuku.

Aku menutup mataku dan merasakan hembusan angin sekali lagi yang menerpa wajahku. Sepertinya aku gundah ketika kembali mengingatnya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku bertemu dengannya secara tak sengaja saat sedang mengunjungi rumah temanku. Saat itu di bulan Agustus...**

"Annyeonghaseyo eomonim, apa Baekiie ada?" tanyaku saat wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu yang baru saja ku ketuk.

"Ah Luhanie! Ayo masuk! Baekhyun ada di kamarnya, kau langsung ke atas saja" ucap Nyonya Byun mempersilakanku masuk.

"Ne," jawabku. Aku memasuki rumah yang sudah sangat familiar untukku. Aku naik ke lantai dua. Tiba-tiba saja ponselku berdering, jadi tanpa memikirkan apapun aku mengambil ponsel dari sakuku dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

Mungkin memang salahku karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, tetapi aku tak akan pernah menyesali kesalahanku yang satu ini.

BRAK!

Ponselku jatuh begitu saja ke lantai membuatku terkejut, untungnya aku tak terjatuh karena aku menyadari seseorang menahan pinggangku saat ini.

"Gwaen..chan..ha?" tanyanya. Suaranya yang lembut dan terkesan tak bernada menyapa gendang telingaku. Aku terkejut menatap manik tajam itu, sungguh, aku rasa aku akan mati di tempat karena sesak napas tetapi nyatanya tidak. Aku kembali berdiri tegak dan masih bergeming, wajahnya membuatku merasa tersihir.

Bagiamana ada sosok manusia sempurna sepertinya? Alis tebalnya, mata tajamnya, hidung mempesonanya, bibir tipisnya, rahang tegas, oh tidak! Mengapa ia sangat sempurna!

"Maaf Nona? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara itu lagi, suara yang menghanyutkanku kembali menyapa telingaku. Aku segera tersadar dari lamunanku tentangnya. "A-ah gwaenchanha, mianhamnida aku tidak melihat jalan," ucapku agak terbata, ugh! Mengapa aku harus terbata seperti ini!

Aku melihatnya membungkukkan badan dan berjalan dengan tegap ke salah satu kamar di sana, agak jauh dari kamar Baekhyun. Dalam dua detik aku melesat cepat menuju kamar Baekhyun.

"BAEK!" teriakku, Baekhyun terlihat terkejut dan langsung meletakkan majalahnya.

"Wae wae?" Baekhyun terdengar panik.

"Apa kau memiliki adik? Kakak? Sepupu? Atau–" aku merancau menanyakan semua sebutan saudara yang ada di kepalaku, aku hanya ingin jawaban bahwa ia saudara Baekhyun bukan semacam "calon" (?)

"Kau tahu aku anak tunggal Lu, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai mengerutkan keningnya.

Aku mengatur napasku dan mencoba menenangkan detak jantungku yang tiba-tiba menggila. "Kau.. hh.. maksudku, siapa laki-laki pemilik kamar yang di sana?" tanyaku.

"Laki-laki? Oh, itu Sehun" jawaban Baekhyun belum membuatku puas.

"Siapa?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun," jawab Baekhyun.

Aku merasa pusing seketika, marganya berbeda dengan Baekhyun, jangan-jangan.. ani ani! "maksudku ia siapamu Baek?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Sepupu dari pihak ibuku,"

Tiba-tiba tanpa alasan aku tersenyum dan menghembuskan napas lega. Aku benar-benar senang mendengarnya, untung saja aku tidak sampai memeluk Baekhyun saking leganya kkk.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku–"

"Baek, bisa pinjam pengharum ruanganmu?"

Suara itu! Yaampun aku rasa aku akan pingsan jika mendengar suara itu lagi nanti. Aku memberanikan menoleh ke belakang. Aaaa! Kenapa ia tampan sekali! Tenanglah Luhan! Gumamku mengingatkan diriku sendiri.

"Ambilah, di sana" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk pengharum ruangan yang tertempel di dinding kamar.

Aku tidak bisa lepas memandangnya, tubuh tingginya dengan mudah menggapai pengharum ruangan itu dan saat ia berbalik mata kami benar-benar beradu. Sial! Aku menunduk untuk menghindari kemungkinan terburuk jika kau akan pingsan melihatnya.

"Gomawo,"

Suara itu lagi, ya Tuhan kuatkan diriku!

Aku rasa laki-laki bernama Sehun itu sudah pergi, lantas aku bisa bernapas lega. "Lu, kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun padaku.

"A-ani, ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini?" tanyaku saat mengingat bagaimana aku bisa sampai di rumah Baekhyun dan bertemu makhluk tampan.

Baekhyun senyum-senyum seperti orang gila, aku mengerutkan keningku ketika Bakehyun mendekat padaku dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku. Aku terbelalak mendengarnya, ini berita besar!

"Jinja?!" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Sungguh Lu, aku pun awalnya tak percaya. Tapi ia benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya padaku, kyaa! Aku senang sekali" pekik Baekhyun heboh.

Aku memeluk temanku yang satu ini dan memberikan ucapan selamat padanya. Asal kalian tahu, Park Chanyeol adalah yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Temanku satu ini sangatlah awam dalam masalah percintaan kkk. Tadinya aku tidak merestui jika Baekhyun berkencan dengan Park yang playboy itu, tetapi Chanyeol datang sendiri padaku dan bilang bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menyakiti Baekhyunku, jadi aku merestuinya setelah beberapa ujian tentunya haha.

Jika urusan cinta temanku selesai, bagaimana denganku? Aku akui, aku jatuh cinta dengan makhluk tampan bermarga Oh yang merupakan sepupu Baekhyun itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku berkesempatan berkenalan dengannya karena eomonim.**

"Luhanie!" aku mendengar Nyonya Byun memanggilku dari lantai bawah, jadi aku keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan menoleh ke bawah dari penyangga di lantai 2.

"Ne, eomonim, ada apa?" teriakku dari sini.

"Bisa bantu eomma sebentar?" tanyanya.

"Araseo," balasku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke dalam kamar Baekhyun, di dalam sana temanku itu sedang bingung memilih pakaian untuk kencannya sore ini kkk.

"Baek aku bantu eomonim dahulu, kau cantik menggunkan apa pun" ucapku membuat Baekhyun kesal karena aku tak membantu memilih pakaian untuknya.

Aku turun ke lantai satu dan mencari keberadaan eomonim. "Apa yang bisa Luhan bantu eomonim?" tanyaku.

"Tolong cetakkan nasi itu dan masukkan ke kotak yang dibentuk oleh Sehun," Sehun? Aku melihat seorang laki-laki di sana tengah membentuk kotak makan. Apa Tuhan sedang baik padaku? Atau aku sedang diuji? Jantungku berdetak cepat dan aku rasa aliran darahku terlalu cepat menuju wajahku, jangan sampai wajahku memerah! Doaku dalam hati.

Keluarga Byun memang memiliki sebuah catering kecil-kecilan, jadi mereka tidak mempekerjakan karyawan. Terkadang aku memang membantu.

"Ne, eomonim," jawabku lalu duduk di dekat.. astaga! Aku duduk dekat dengan Sehun kyaaa! Aku merasa tubuhku panas dingin sekarang hanya dengan merasakan aura maskulinnya. Aku bergerak tidak nyaman karena jika aku tidak salah, Sehun sedang memperhatikanku.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Lu, Baekhyun bilang tak bisa membantuku." Ucap Nyonya Byun.

"Gwaenchanha, eomonim" jawabku. Aku tidak bisa berbicara panjang lebar jika di dekat Sehun seperti ini yaampun!

"Oh ya Lu, kenalkan ini sepupu Baekhyun. Oh Sehun, ia akan bersekolah di sini," Nyonya Byun mengenalkan Sehun padaku.

"O-oh.." astaga kenapa aku gugup! "Ah, ya annyeonghaseyo Sehun-ssi, aku Luhan" aku mengenalkan diriku, tidak ada senyuman yang aku berikan pabo Luhanie!

"Annyeong Luhan-ssi, senang berkenalan denganmu," astaga! Ia tersenyum padaku! Apa aku masih sadar? Aku tidak pingsan kan? Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, jadilah aku hanya mengangguk dan balik tersenyum padanya. Semoga senyumku tidak mengerikan.

"Kenapa kalian formal sekali," Nyonya Byun tertawa.

"Ne?" tanyaku tak paham dengan maksud ibu temanku ini.

"Kalian nanti di sekolah yang sama, bertemanlah yang baik oke. Ah, eomma perlu ke pasar sebentar. Tolong ya Sehunie, Luhanie?" Nyonya Byun meninggalkan kami hanya berdua, great! Aku bisa mati disini.

"Ne eomonim," balasku.

Keheningan mulai melanda di antara kami. Hanya terdengar suara mangkuk nasi yang kugunakan untuk mencetak beradu dengan sendok.

"Lu," Aku diam sejenak meresapi suara yang memanggil nama kecilku.

"Lu?" Oh astaga! Sehun memanggilku.

"N-ne?" jawabku, sial aku tergagap.

"Tidak apa kan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Mengapa dia harus bertanya ya Tuhan! Memanggil nama kecilku kan tidak akan membuatmu sekarat, "gwaenchanha, aku menyukainya" sedetik kemudian aku merutuki jawabanku padanya, bagaiaman jika ia berpikir macam-macam?

Ia tertawa, "baiklah. Aku harap kita bisa berteman dekat dirumah maupun di sekolah. Mohon bantu aku," ucapnya.

"Ne," jawabku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku tidak tahu harus membenci atau menyukai perkenalan singkatku yang memalukan itu. Seiring waktu, aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Dan.. kriteria kekasihku tercipta di sini.**

Tok Tok Tok

Kali ini Sehun yang membukakan pintu. Aku sudah bisa mengontrol kegilaan jantung dan pikiranku ketika bertemu dengan makhluk tampan ini sekarang.

"Baekiie ada?" tanyaku padanya.

Sehun menggeleng, "Chanyeol baru saja menjemputnya," jawabnya.

Oh, Baekyun sialan! Pasti ia hanya ingin menyuruhku memilihkan pakaian untuknya dan sekarang ia sudah pergi. Eh, tapi baguslah, aku bisa bertemu Sehun kkk.

"Lu, kau mau masuk dahulu?" tawar Sehun.

"Ah boleh, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyaku ketika sudah mengganti sandalku dengan sandal rumah. Aku tebak Sehun hanya sendiri di rumah.

"Nothing, aku hanya sedang memainkan pianoku asal," ucapnya. Aku mengikutinya masuk ke kamarnya. Aku memang sudah sering masuk ke kamarnya tenang saja.

Aku duduk di ranjangnya dan melihat kertas-kertas berserakan berisi tulisan not not balok yang tidak kupahami. Apa ini yang ia bilang memainkan piano asal? Padahal ia sedang membuat sebuah lagu. "Kau bisa bermain piano?" tanyaku takjub, piano, aku belum pernah melihat seseorang yang benar-benar nyata di dekatku bisa memainkan piano.

"Hm, aku menyukai piano," jawab Sehun. Matanya, aku bisa melihat ia sangat mencintai piano.

"Apa ini sudah selesai?" tanyaku menunjuk sebuah kertas penuh dengan tulisan not-notnya.

"Itu bukan apa-apa,"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu mainkan," pintaku padanya. Ia tertawa.

"Ini sungguh buruk Lu, jangan" kekehnya.

"Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya Sehuniee," rengekku.

"Araseo Nona Rusa, aku akan memainkannya untukmu," ia tersenyum padaku dan secara tak sadar jantungku kembali berdetak tak normal. Sesungguhnya aku suka ketika ia memanggilku Nona Rusa.

Ia meletakkan kertasnya di samping dan jarinya mulai digerakkan hingga nada-nada indah tercipta. Aku memang tidak mengerti tentang alat musik, apalagi piano, tapi aku menyukai nada yang tercipta dari permainannya. Aku meresapi setiap nadanya, sungguh nyaman.

Ia menyelesaikan permainannya dan aku membuka mataku, "whoa keren!" pujiku.

Sehun tertawa, sangat tampan. "kau harus mendengar yang ini," ucapnya lalu kembali nada-nada indah yang temponya lebih cepat terdengar di telingaku.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihat bagaimana jari-jari lincahnya berpindah-pindah. Aku rasa aku seperti berbinar melihatnya bermain piano. Aku bertepuk tangan ketika ia menyelesaikan permainannya. Tiba-tiba aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang aneh dalam hatiku _'aku ingin memiliki kekasih yang bisa bermain piano untukku'_

"Berarti aku sudah termasuk dalam kriteriamu,"

Tunggu! Sehun mengatakan itu? Bukankah aku mengatakannya dalam hati? Apa aku salah dengar?

"Sehun-ah bisa kau ulangin ucapanmu?" pintaku.

"Berarti aku sudah termasuk dalam kriteriamu. Itu yang aku ucapkan," ucapnya lalu mengelus kepalaku lembut. Apa aku bermimpi? Aku rasa pipiku memerah sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari itu, hari yang tak pernah terlupakan untukku dan setelahnya... aku kehilangannya.**

"Luhan!"

Seseorang memanggilku, saat ini aku sedang bersantai di rumah. Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan membuka pintu. "Sehun-ah! Ada apa? Ayo masuk" seruku saat melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

"Sedang apa Lu?" tanyanya.

Aku kembali duduk di tempatku semula, "bermalas-malasan," jawabku sekenanya.

Sehun tertawa melihat wajah bosanku, aku memang bosan sungguh, Baekhyun selalu saja pergi dengan Chanyeol saat aku ingin jalan bersamanya ugh!

"Apa kau tahu lagu ini?" tanya Sehun padaku, ia menyodorkan sebuah kertas berisi lirik lagu yang disertai not di atasnya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya, ini soundtrack drama. Aku tidak terlalu suka mendengar musik, jadi aku tidak tahu nadanya," kekehku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencarikan nadanya untukmu," ucap Sehun lalu membuka aplikasi semacam piano di ponselnya. Lalu ia mulai menekan layarnya dan nada-nada yang lumayan familiar di telingaku terdengar.

Sehun melihat padaku dan menyuruhku untuk mengikuti nada yang dibuatnya.

 _You Are My Everything_

 _Byeol chorom ssodajineun unmyeonge_

 _Geudaeraneun sarameul mannago_

 _Meomchweobeorin nae gaseumsoge_

 _Dan hanaui saram_

 _You Are My Everything_

Sehun ikut menyanyikannya bersamaku. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan mengingat posisi kami yang terlalu dekat satu sama lain, aku bisa merasakan napasnya mengenai kulitku. Dalam sekejap aku merasa merinding, kami sama-sama terpaku, saling memandang dalam keheningan.

Mata itu, aku belum pernah melihat pancaran matanya yang seperti itu. Pancarannya menggambarkan penyesalan mendalam.

"Lu.."

Aku hanya menanggapi ucapannya dengan gumaman.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk memaafkanku, tapi aku mohon jangan membenciku," ucapannya membuatku bingung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sehun. Perlahan, aku melihat Sehun semakin mendekatkan dirinya padaku.

Secara refleks aku menahannya, tapi dalam diam Sehun menyingkirkan tanganku yang menahannya. Aku tidak menolaknya saat ia melepaskan tanganku dari pundaknya. Lalu perlahan ia semakin mendekatiku dan.. aku terbelalak ketika sadar bibirnya berada di bibirku. Aku hendak menjauh darinya tapi aku kalah cepat dengan tangannya yang menahan di belakangku.

Ia mulai memberikan sedikit lumatan pada bibirku, aku terbuai. Perlahan aku menutup mataku dan merasakan betapa menyedihkan ciumannya saat ini. Aku tidak bisa membalas ciumannya, ini semua terlalu mendadak. Jadi aku membiarkan Sehun melakukan apapun dengan bibirku. Jantungku menggila dan membuatku sesak napas saat ini.

Ia melepaskan tautan kami, aku sedikit terengah dan mengambil udara dengan cepat. Kemudian aku terpaku melihatnya, jika aku tidak salah melihat, Sehun menangis. Ya, aku melihatnya menghapus air matanya dengan cepat.

"Mianhae Lu," ucap Sehun.

Aku hanya terdiam, tidak bisa berkata apapun. Aku hanya memperhatikannya. Tidakkah ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Menjelaskan sesuatu selain ucapannya tadi?

"Aku pulang ne," Mwo?! Ia pergi begitu saja setelah, setelah apa yang ia lakukan? Apa maksudnya sebenarnya?

Aku menahan tangan Sehun, mencoba untuk mendapatkan kejelasan darinya. Tetapi telepon rumah sialan itu malah berbunyi membuatku tak ada pilihan lain selain melepaskan tangan Sehun saat ini.

Aku tidak tahu jika melepaskan tangannya saat ini membuatku benar-benar melepaskan tanganya untuk jangka waktu lama, atau bahkan selamanya. Apa aku tak akan melihatnya lagi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Benar, aku tak bisa membencinya walaupun aku ingin..**

Tiga hari setelahnya aku baru sampai di Seoul. Hari itu, saat Sehun ke rumahku, Nainai (sebutan nenek dari pihak Ayah) dikabarkan meninggal di rumah sakit. Kedua orangtuaku memang sudah lebih dahulu terbang ke Cina karena Nainai sakit. Jadi hari itu juga aku mengambil penerbangan tercepat dan pergi ke Cina tanpa mengetahui apapun.

Baru saja aku sampai rumah, aku lekas berlari ke rumah Baekhyun yang jaraknya hanya 2 rumah dari rumahku.

Tok Tok

"Eoh Lu? Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun, syukurlah Baekhyun yang membukakan pintu jadi aku bisa dengan cepat menanyakan Sehun.

"Sehun, eodi?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku pikir Sehun sudah memberitahumu. Ia dipindahkan lagi oleh orangtuanya, ia di Jepang saat ini"

Jawaban Baekhyun membuatku bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, aku terpaku di tempatku. Aku bukannya mengatakan Baekhyun pembohong, hanya saja aku memang tidak percaya saat ini.

Aku menerobos masuk mengabaikan teriakan Baekhyun, aku menuju kamar Sehun. Hatiku terasa remuk melihat kamar yang ditempati Sehun sebelumnya terlihat sangat rapi, barang-barang milik Sehun pun tidak ada saat ini. Aku terjatuh di depan pintu ruangan dingin itu, sejak kapan Sehun pergi hingga kamar ini terasa begitu dingin dan kelam? Baekhyun terkejut mendapatiku di lantai lalu ia mengguncang bahuku, aku rasa.

"Lu, gwanchanha? Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Aku menggeleng lalu memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat dan menangis di sana.

"Gwaenchanha Lu," Baekhyun mencoba menenagkanku dengan menepuk punggungku lembut, tapi aku rasa itu sia-sia. Aku sudah terlalu membenci diriku karena tak bisa membencinya.

 **.**

 **Aku pikir ini memang akhir kisah cinta pertamaku. Akhir yang menyedihkan.**

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menutup laptopku dan menghembuskan napasku yang terasa bergetar. Aku kembali harus menyeka air mataku yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Cerita yang baru saja ku buat memang jalan ceritaku yang sesungguhnya.

Sehun, ia adalah cinta pertamaku saat Senior High School. Laki-laki tampan yang suaranya mampu membuat jantungku menggila, yang tatapannya membuatku lupa diri, dan sentuhan terakhirnya memberikan bekas luka mendalam di hatiku. Aku sebenarnya terus menanyakan, apa maksud Sehun saat itu. Aku tidak memahaminya, berusaha menghubunginya tetapi tidak ada hasilnya. Suatu saat aku berhasil menghubunginya dan balasannya membuatku harus kembali berderai air mata. Ia melupakanku.

Aku meregangkan tubuhku yang kaku setelah merangkai kata sebanyak 12 halaman. Semoga cerita singkatku mendapat hasil yang baik untuk para pembaca besok kkk.

Aku mengangkat laptopku dan hendak masuk ke rumah karena hari semakin malam, aku juga mengantuk sungguh.

"Luhanie!"

Ini suara Baekhyun, aku berbalik dan mendapati Baekhyun di luar pagar rumahku. "Wae Baek?" tanyaku.

"Bisa ikut aku? Sekarang!"

"Mwo? Ini sudah malam, aku tidak yakin Mama membolehkanku pergi," ucapku.

"Hanya ke rumahku Lu, yaampun"

"Araseo, tunggu sebentar"

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued/End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gimana awalnya? Kkk**

 **Karena ini awal sebelum akhir eh- jadi jangan lupa reviewnya ya gimana perlu di lanjut gak hihi ^^ bakal dilanjut deh kalo revienya lumayan banyak hehe.. :D**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	2. Sehun: about Luhan

**Selamat Membaca-**

 **Sorry f** **or typo ^^  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **When August Comes Without You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[SUDUT PANDANG SEHUN]**

Hai, aku Oh Sehun. Saat ini aku tinggal di Amerika karena orangtuaku yang harus berpindah-pindah disebabkan pekerjaannya. Mau tak mau aku harus mengikuti mereka kemanapun mereka pergi karena mereka tak mengizinkanku tinggal sendiri. Oh ayolah aku sudah 18 tahun saat ini!

Aku baru saja kembali mendapat berita bahwa kami harus pindah lagi. Kali ini bukan Negara baru, tetapi kami akan kembali ke Korea, aku sangat senang sungguh! Aku tidak sabar untuk menghirup udara Korea kembali. Sudah 10 tahun aku tidak kembali ke sana.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, karena aku masih harus sekolah, aku akan dititipkan di rumah keluarga Byun, keluarga dari eomma di Seoul. Orangtuaku sendiri akan ke daerah pedalaman di Korea untuk melakukan penelitian mereka. Baiklah itu bukan masalah untukku, asal aku bisa kembali ke Korea.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hariku di Seoul ternyata biasa-biasa saja. Sepupuku adalah seorang perempuan cerewet yang akan memarahiku jika aku menyentuh botol kecil yang dinamakan eye liner!

Siang ini aku sedang duduk dengan malas di depan pianoku, aku memang menyukai piano sejak kecil. Biasanya aku akan memainkan acak pianoku, tapi hari ini aku benar-benar malas. Ku tinggalkan pianoku dan aku merebahkan tubuhku ke ranjang yang menjadi milikku sementara.

Ingin rasanya aku tidur, tetapi mataku ini sama sekali tidak mendukung niat bermalas-malasanku. Jadi, aku keluar kamar dan memilih duduk menonton televisi saja.

"Sehunie, bisa tolong buka pintunya?" Imo memanggilku, tapi aku terlalu malas saat ini. Jadi aku pura-pura saja tertidur.

"Hahh, ia malah tidur," aku mendengarnya, setelah imo yang membuka pintu. Aku mematikan televisi dan naik ke lantai 2. Aku akan ke balkon saja, tetapi niatku terurungkan karena balkon sekarang sangat panas terpapar sinar matahari. Sepertinya aku harus berdoa agar aku tidak mati bosan.

BRAK!

Aku terkejut ketika seseorang menabrakku dari samping. Refleks aku melingkarkan tanganku dan menahannya agar tak terjatuh.

DEG.

Aku rasa jantungku berhenti berdetak sekarang. Gadis ini, mengapa ia sangat manis dan imut? Matanya sangat menggemaskan. Ya Tuhan! Apa kau mengirimkan bidadari disaat aku bosan? Aku akan berterimakasih padamu.

"Gwaen..chan..ha?" tanyaku saat ia hanya terdiam menatapku. Aku dengan senang hati di tatap seperti ini, tapi aku tidak mau mati muda terkena serangan jantung. Ia sudah kembali berdiri, tetapi ia masih terpaku di tempatnya sambil memandangku. Dia sangat menggemaskan jika kalian ingin tahu, mata rusanya membulat lucu.

"Maaf Nona? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" aku mencoba bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja. Untunya aku masih bisa mengontrol suaraku.

"A-ah gwaenchanha, mianhamnida aku tidak melihat jalan," ia sangat lucu terbata seperti itu haha. Aku tidak bisa lebih lama didekatnya, aku butuh persiapan. Lalu aku membungkuk dan melangkah menuju kamarku.

"BAEK!"

Aku tertawa tanpa suara mendengarnya berteriak pada sepupuku. Ah! Aku rasa hari-hariku di sini akan menjadi indah. Aku menemukan bidadari cantik di sini. Terima kasih Tuhan! Aku memegang dadaku, jantungku yang berdetak cepat sangatlah menyenangkan. Sensasi ini, aku menyukainya.

Aku belum puas melihatnya, lalu aku memutar otakku agar menemukan cara untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Ah itu saja! Aku keluar dari kamar menuju kamar sepupuku. "Baek, bisa pinjam pengharum ruanganmu?"

"Ambilah, di sana" jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjuk pengharum ruangan yang tertempel di dinding kamar.

Aku mengangguk lalu menggapai pengharum ruangan itu. Aku sedikit melirik pada gadis yang baru kutemui itu. Ia sangat lucu saat menunduk malu seperti itu kkk. "Gomawo," ucapku setelah puas memandangnya.

Baru saja aku keluar kamar Baekhyun, aku menemukan imo di depan pintu kamarku. "Ada apa imo?" tanyaku.

"Bantu imo di dapur, sekarang!" lalu imo turun ke lantai 1. Untung saja saat ini aku sedang bahagia, jadi aku mengangguk saja. Jika tidak, kupastikan sekarang aku sudah mencari alasan untuk tidak membantu imo haha.

"Luhanie!"

Luhanie? Apa itu nama teman Baekhyun? Kurasakan jantungku berdetak cepat, apa imo berniat menyuruh gadis itu membantunya juga?

"Ne, eomonim, ada apa?" aku mendengar jawabannya.

"Bisa bantu eomma sebentar?" tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Assa! Aku bisa melihat gadis itu kkk.

"Araseo," aku semakin semangat melipat kotak nasi yang sangat banyak ini.

"Apa yang bisa Luhan bantu eomonim?" tanyanya. Suaranya sangat indah jika tidak gugup seperti tadi, aku baru menyadarinya.

"Tolong cetakkan nasi itu dan masukkan ke kotak yang dibentuk oleh Sehun,"

Haruskah aku membelikan eye liner baru untuk imo? Asal kalian tahu saja, eomma dan anak gadisnya itu suka sekali memakai eye liner dan suara mereka akan berlipat ganda jika aku menyentuh eye liner mereka kkk, itu pernah terjadi kemarin.

"Ne, eomonim,"

"Maaf merepotkanmu Lu, Baekhyun bilang tak bisa membantuku." Ucap imo membuka keheningan.

"Gwaenchanha, eomonim"

"Oh ya Lu, kenalkan ini sepupu Baekhyun. Oh Sehun, ia akan bersekolah di sini,"

"O-oh.." aku mengerutkan keningku mendengar respon singkat darinya. "Ah, ya annyeonghaseyo Sehun-ssi, aku Luhan" Oh ia sedang gugup, manis sekali.

"Annyeong Luhan-ssi, senang berkenalan denganmu," Aku memberikan senyum terbaikku, tidak terlalu senang dan tidak terlalu mengerikan. Aku yakin senyumanku kali ini sangat menawan karena aku bisa melihat ia merona.

"Kenapa kalian formal sekali," Imo tertawa, terkadang imo ini bisa merusak momen bahagia ckck.

"Ne?" Luhan terlihat tidak mengerti.

"Kalian nanti di sekolah yang sama, bertemanlah yang baik oke. Ah, eomma perlu ke pasar sebentar. Tolong ya Sehunie, Luhanie?" Oh imo terima kasih akhirnya kau pergi juga dari hadapan kami berdua haha.

"Ne eomonim," jawab Luhan. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Keheningan mulai melanda di antara kami. Sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkan obrolan apa yang tepat untuk dibicarakan dengan Luhan. Hmm, apa sedikit berani bisa membuatku akrab dengannya? Mungkin bisa dicoba.

"Lu," jangtungku berdebar mencoba memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Tapi kenapa ia tidak merespon?

"Lu?" aku coba memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"N-ne?"

"Tidak apa kan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Gwaenchanha, aku menyukainya"

Aku tertawa, ucapannya agak sedikit ambigu di telingaku, tapi aku tidak mau membuatnya berpikir macam-macam tentangku "baiklah. Aku harap kita bisa berteman dekat dirumah maupun di sekolah. Mohon bantu aku," ucapku.

"Ne," jawaban Luhan benar-benar akan menjungkir balikkan kehidupanku di Seoul yang awalnya membosakan jadi sangat berwarna.

 **.**

 **.**

Tok Tok Tok

Aku berjalan malas menuju pintu depan. Aku di rumah hanya sendiri hari ini, semua sedang pergi hari ini.

"Baekii ada?" Eoh? Luhanie, pikirku.

Aku menggeleng, "Chanyeol barus aja menjemputnya,"

"Lu, kau mau masuk dahulu?"

Seiring waktu, aku bertambah akrab dengan Luhan. Kami biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama, entah itu bermain kartu, membantu imo, ataupun hanya sekedar duduk bersama sambil menonton. Kali ini aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padanya.

"Ah boleh, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Nothing, aku hanya sedang memainkan pianoku asal," jawabku lalu mendahuluinya masuk ke kamarku. Hal yang sudah biasa Luhan lakukan lagi yaitu keluar-masuk kamarku dengan leluasa. Ia sudah tidak terlihat secanggung dahulu, apalagi untuk memasuki kamarku.

"Kau bisa bermain piano?" tanyanya.

"Hm, aku menyukai piano," jawabku.

"Apa ini sudah selesai?" ia menunjuk satu kertas yang berisi coretan-coretan kecilku tadi. Oh ini memalukan karena itu sangat buruk. Aku tidak mau menunjukkan yang satu itu, sungguh.

"Itu bukan apa-apa," jawabku.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu mainkan," pintanya padaku.

Aku hanya tertawa lalu mengambil kertasku di tangannya, "Ini sungguh buruk Lu, jangan" larangku.

"Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya Sehuniee," oh yaampun, apa Luhan saat ini sedang beraegyeo? Aku rasa aku akan kalah kali ini, matanya sangat lucu. Hatiku bergetar.

"Araseo Nona Rusa, aku akan memainkannya untukmu,"

Aku menarik napasku sebelum meletakkan tanganku di atas tuts piano. Aku mulai merangkai nada-nada dan beberapa menit kemudian, permainanku selesai (Maaflah ya tau-tau selesai aja kkk). Aku sedikit tertawa melihatnya.

"Whoa keren!" puji Luhan, matanya seperti berbinar melihatku bermain.

"Kau harus mendengar yang ini," ucapku, aku memainkan sebuah lagu kesukaanku.

"aku ingin memiliki kekasih yang bisa bermain piano untukku" aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya bergumam kecil, aku yakin Luhan mengatakan itu.

"Berarti aku sudah termasuk dalam kriteriamu," ucapku seperti membalas ucapannya.

"Sehun-ah bisa kau ulangi ucapanmu?" pintanya.

Jantungku berdebar sebelum aku mengucapkannya kembali "Berarti aku sudah termasuk dalam kriteriamu. Itu yang aku ucapkan," aku memberanikan meletakkan tanganku di kepalanya dan mengelusnya, entah sejak kapan aku mulai mencintai gadis Rusa ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Appa dan eomma kembali ke Seoul. Tanpa persetujuanku, ah mereka memang tidak pernah meminta persetujuanku sebelumnya, mereka memberi kabar bahwa malam ini kami akan pergi ke Jepang. Penelitian mereka selama beberapa minggu ini selesai dan mereka harus membawanya ke Jepang.

Awalnya aku menolak untuk ikut dengan alasan aku sudah nyaman di Seoul dan lagipula aku tidak tinggal sendiri. Orangtuaku keras kepala, mereka tetap memintaku ikut tanpa penolakan. Mau tidak mau aku harus mengikuti mereka.

Aku jadi menyesali telah bertemu dengan Luhan. Seharusnya dari awal kami tidak bertemu, seharusnya dari awal kami tidak akrab, seharusnya, aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Ya Tuhan! Mengapa rencanamu sangat membuatku menderita? Tidak adakah harapan aku bersamanya? Aku mencintainya, Tuhan.

Tidak ada pilihan untukku, aku harus ke Jepang. Tetapi aku berhasil meminta kedua orangtuaku untuk menunda keberangkatan hingga besok siang. Aku ingin bertemu Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya.

Keesokan paginya, aku mengunjungi rumah Luhan. "Sedang apa Lu?" tanyaku. Aku bertekad menyampaikan salam perpisahan padanya, ini semua belum terlanjur. Ia belum tahu perasaanku, jadi aku hanya akan memendamnya sendiri dan aku yakin aku bisa melupakannya. Aku harap seperti itu.

"Bermalas-malasan," Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya yang benar-benar merasa bosan.

"Apa kau tahu lagu ini?" tanyaku, aku menyodorkan sebuah kertas berisi lirik lagu yang disertai not di atasnya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya, ini soundtrack drama. Aku tidak terlalu suka mendengar musik, jadi aku tidak tahu nadanya," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencarikan nadanya untukmu," lalu membuka aplikasi piano yang memang di program di ponselku.

Aku melihat padanya, menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti nada yang kubuat.

 _You Are My Everything_

 _Byeol chorom ssodajineun unmyeonge_

 _Geudaeraneun sarameul mannago_

 _Meomchweobeorin nae gaseumsoge_

 _Dan hanaui saram_

 _You Are My Everything_

Aku perlahan mengikutinya bernyanyi. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan saat mencoba mendekat padanya, entah setan apa yang merasukiku, aku ingin lebih dekat dengan gadis yang aku cintai ini. Aku memandang mata rusanya, apa aku akan menjadi laki-laki brengsek setelah ini?

"Lu.." panggilku. Aku mendengarnya bergumam.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk memaafkanku, tapi aku mohon jangan membenciku," perlahan aku mendekatkan diriku.

Luhan menahanku dengan tangannya, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya tanpa memberitahukan perasaanku, aku terlalu mencintainya saat ini. Ia tidak menolaknya saat aku melepaskan tangannya dari pundakku. Lalu perlahan aku semakin mendekat padanya dan.. aku tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin melakukan ini padanya, aku menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Awalnya ia sedikit memberontak dan akan menjauhkan dirinya padaku, tapi tanganku menahan tubuhnya menjauh.

Aku mulai memberikan sedikit lumatan pada bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan. Aku mencintainya, tetapi aku tak bisa bersamanya. Jelas sekali setelah ini aku akan menjadi lelaki brengsek. Aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada hatiku, tanpa sadar air mataku berlinang. Setelah itu aku melepaskan tautan kami. Dengan cepat aku menghapus jejak air mataku.

"Mianhae Lu," ucapku. Ia tak merespon. Apa aku harus memberitahunya bahwa aku akan pergi? "Aku pulang ne," Aku pun tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan. Mengapa aku dengan mudah berkata seperti itu? Apa ini lebih baik? Meninggalkannya tanpa memberitahunya apapun? Baiklah setelah ini aku akan membenci diriku yang pengecut ini.

Aku bangkit dan tiba-tiba Luhan menahan tanganku. Apa ia marah saat ini? pikirku. Telepon rumah berbunyi menyelamatkanku kali ini. Luhan melepaskan tangannya padaku dan meninggalkannya setelah itu.

Mianhae Lu. Jeongmal mianhae..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Author POV]**

Bertahun-tahun berlalu. Di Jepang saat ini, seorang produser musik tengah menjadi perbincangan hangat. Musik-musiknya menjadi prestasi sendiri bagi artis-artis yang diproduserinya. Entah berapa banyak penghargaan yang telah didapat dari musiknya.

Ia adalah Oh Sehun. Pria kelahiran Seoul, Korea Selatan yang sudah 10 tahun ini menetap di Jepang. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di pinggir jendela kaca apartemennya dan memandang jalanan yang padat di sana. Saat ini bulan Agustus, bulan yang penuh kenangan untuknya.

10 tahun lalu, ia meninggalkan seorang gadis yang sampai detik ini senyumnya masih tersimpan jelas di ingatannya. Ia selalu menyesali apa yang diperbuatnya, hingga saat ini ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, hingga saat ini ia selalu dihantui rasa bersalah pada gadis cantik yang memenangkan hatinya, bukan hanya 10 tahun lalu, hingga saat ini pun gadis itu tetap memenangkan hatinya.

Beberapa bulan lalu, hatinya makin tersakiti saat harus berpura-pura tidak mengenalinya. Gadis itu menghubunginya dan ia melakukan hal bodoh untuk kedua kalinya, ia kembali meminta maaf pada gadis itu karena tak mengingatnya.

Ia menyesap kopi dinginnya dan kembali menimbang sesuatu di pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi Byun Baek, kau hanya ingin menunjukkan ini hingga menyuruhku datang malam-malam seperti ini?" gadis cantik bermata rusa menatap kesal temannya itu. Matanya memang terlihat kesal, siapa yang tahu hatinya bukan?

"Lu kau sakit? Ia Sehun, laki-laki yang selalu kau tunggu kabarnya. Mengapa kau tidak senang mendengar berita ini?" Baekhyun memberitahu bahwa Sehun kini menjadi seorang produser terkenal di negeri sakura. Baekhyun hanya ingin temannya itu merasa senang bisa menemukan keberadaan laki-laki yang ia tahu masih Luhan cintai.

"Aku tak peduli Baek, sungguh." Jawaban Luhan membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?' tanya Baekhyun masih tak percaya.

"Iya Baek, aku tidak peduli ia seorang produser, aku tidak peduli ia terkenal, aku tidak peduli ia di Jepang, Amerika, atau Seoul sekalipun, aku tidak peduli ia mengingatku atau hiks.. melupakanku, aku tidak peduli.. hiks.. aku bahkan tidak peduli ia hiks.. masih hidup atau tidak, aku tidak peduli Baek hikksss.. aku tidak peduli!" perkataan Luhan membuat Baekhyun bersalah. Ia menyesal telah memberikan kabar ini pada Luhan, ia tidak tahu temannya ini berusaha untuk melupakan Sehun.

Baekhyun merengkuh Luhan dalam dekapannya, "maafkan aku Lu, uljima hm?" bujuk Baekhyun. Ia mengelus punggung Luhan.

Baekhyun menggenggam erat sebuah surat yang tadinya ingin ia berikan pada Luhan. "Apa aku masih boleh memberitahukan ini padamu," gumamnya.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun, "apa yang kau ingin beritahu?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun hendak menyembunyikan surat itu ke belakangnya tapi Luhan mengambilnya. Luhan membuka surat itu dan membacanya seolah tidak peduli. Baekhyun menatap gelisah pada temannya.

Luhan kembali meneteskan air matanya, ia meremas kertas yang berisi tulisan tangan seseorang dan membuangnya sembarang. "Mengapa hiks.. mengapa sapupumu itu selalu meminta maaf padaku Baek! Pertama saat meninggalkanku.. hikks.. kedua saat tak mengenalku, dan ketiga hiks.. saat ini," tangisan Luhan kembali pecah.

"Aku membencinya Baek, aku membencinya!" isak Luhan.

Baekhyun kembali harus menenangkan Luhan dan berpikir untuk membunuh sepupunya itu karena membuat seorang gadis tersiksa setiap kali memikirkan laki-laki berengsek sepertinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Agustus, 2018]**

Agustus datang lagi. Saat ini Luhan tengah duduk dan menyapa para penggemarnya serta membubuhkan tanda tangannya di salah satu buku best seller bulan ini. Ia mengirimkan cerita pendeknya ke salah satu penerbit dan sekarang ia sudah mengembangkan tulisannya hingga ia bisa menerbitkan sebuah buku.

Cinta pertamanya yang cukup tragis itu menjadi daya tarik sendiri jika dijadikan sebuh tulisan. Kenangan itu mungkin sangat menyakitkan baginya. Ia pernah diberitahu, jika membagi kesedihan dengan orang lain, kesedihan itu akan berkurang. Jadilah ia memberitahu banyak orang tentang kesedihannya agar kesedihannya menghilang.

"Eonnie, aku sangat menyukai peran Hanni dalam bukumu. Ia sangat hebat, aku mengaguminya," ucap perempuan berseragam yang saat ini adalah gilirannya mendapat tanda tangan Luhan.

"Gomawo, ia memang sangat hebat" kekeh Luhan. "Jja, ini Minah-ya" Luhan menyerahkan buku yang sudah ditanda tanganinya.

"Gamsahamnida eonnie," ucapnya melambai pada Luhan.

"Ne," Luhan membalas lambaian Minah dan melanjutkan menyapa yang lainnya.

Sebenarnya novel yang ditulis Luhan tidak murni kenyataan dari hidupnya. Ia menambahkan beberapa kejadian yang menurutnya diperlukan, tetapi tidak mengubah inti cerita yang memang benar-benar dialaminya. Tokohnya perempuan dalam novelnya adalah Hanni, yang tak lain adalah cerminan dirinya dan tokoh laki-lakinya adalah Sehun. Ya, Luhan memang tak mengganti nama tokoh aslinya, tidak ada maksud lain di baliknya.

Semakin lama, Luhan tidak lagi membenci Sehun, bahkan dari awal sebenarnya ia tak membencinya, ia tak bisa membencinya entah mengapa. Ia kini semakin merindukannya, semakin hari kerinduannya makin memuncak.

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu hari, pihak penerbit mengadakan writer talking. Sebuah wawancara terbuka untuk umum. Salah satuya adalah Luhan, ia termasuk junior di antara writer lainnya.

Seorang wartawan mengacungkan tangannya. "Saya Park Jung Soo dari SM News, saya ingin mengajukan pertanyaan untuk Luhan-ssi,"

"Baik, silakan" ucap pembawa acara.

"Banyak yang bertanya-tanya, apa inspirasi Anda dalam menulis buku perdana Anda yang berjudul When August Comes Without You? Dan mengapa memilih di bulan Agustus? Apa itu semacam bulan spesial?"

Luhan mengangguk paham lalu ia menerima mic dari pembawa acara. "Sebelumnya terima kasih atas pertanyaan dari Park Jung Soo-ssi. Sebenarnya, yang menginspirasi saya adalah salah satu kejadian di masa lalu saya sendiri. Jika awalnya saya sangat membenci masa lalu itu, lama kelamaan seiring waktu saya dapat menerimanya dengan baik. Saya menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang perlu di sesali untuk apa yang sudah terjadi."

Tepuk tangan penonton memenuhi ruangan. Luhan tersenyum dan kembali meneruskan ucapannya ketika sudah hening.

"Untuk bulan Agustus. Itu memang bulan spesial, sebuah kenangan yang membuat saya bisa menciptakan sebuah judul novel,"

Para wartawan terlihat mengetikkan jawaban dari Luhan pada notebook mereka.

"Sepertinya tokoh dalam cerita Anda juga nyata Luhan-ssi, bukan begitu?" tanya wartawan itu lagi.

Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "ne benar sakali, ia memang nyata. Ia cinta pertamaku,"

Pengakuan Luhan membuat gedung menjadi ramai, kebanyakan mereka menggoda Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa tertawa melihat reaksi para audience. Ia mengembalikan mic pada pembawa acara.

"Wah Luhan-ssi ternyata memiliki cerita yang membuat orang banyak mencintainya. Kalau soal cinta pertama, memang tidak pernah ada yang berjalan baik bukan?" tanyanya pada audience dan dibenarkan oleh mereka.

"Baiklah, sebelum acara writer talking ini di akhiri. Para penggemar diperbolehkan bertanya," ucap sang pembawa acara.

Seorang penggemar di paling belakang mengacungkan tangannya.

"Wah sayang sekali untuk Luhan-ssi, penulis kita satu ini harus segera pergi. Tapi jangan khawatir, penulis lainnya masih ada di sini" ucap sang MC ketika manager membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Desahan kecewa penggemar Luhan terdengar, "goodbye Nona Luhan," ucap sang MC diikuti yang lainnya. Luhan membungkuk lalu hendak turun dari panggung.

"Silakan penggemar yang di sana, Anda ingin bertanya pada siapa?" sahut MC. "Wah mengapa saya seperti melihat tokoh Sehun dari novel karangan Luhan-ssi," MC tersebut tertawa.

"Saya ingin bertanya pada penulis When August Comes Without You, Luhan..." ia memadang gadis yang baru saja turun dari panggung.

 **.**

 **[Luhan POV]**

"Saya ingin bertanya pada penulis When August Comes Without You, Luhan..."

DEG.

Suara ini, aku mengenal suara ini dahulu sekali. Suara yang mampu membuat jantungku menggila. Suara yang aku rindukan, aku berhenti melangkah, kakiku seperti terperangkap di lantai yang kupijak.

"...Oh Sehun imnida,"

Astaga! Apa aku sedang berhalusinasi sekarang? Aku pikir aku terlalu merindukannya hingga mendengar suara dan nama yang sama. Aku mendengar pembawa acara membatalkan pertanyaannya karena aku sudah tidak ada lagi di panggung.

"Aku memang lelaki berengsek yang ada di hidupmu, di masa lalumu. Tetapi masih bolehkah aku berbicara padamu walaupun hanya sekedar bertanya bagaimana kabarmu?"

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Kakiku melemas dan hampir terjatuh jika saja aku tak berpegangan pada tiang di dekatku. Keheningan tercipta di ruang ini. Aku memutar balik tubuhku untuk melihat apakah pedengaranku salah atau tidak.

Jantungku semakin menggila, aku menemukan mata yang selama ini ingin ku lihat. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Saat-saat ini adalah yang ku inginkan, mengapa aku menangis? Segala kegundahan dan kerinduan melebur manjadi satu bersama air mataku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" aku menggeleng.

"Apa kau membenciku?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menggeleng.

"Apa kau memaafkanku?" aku menggeleng lagi.

Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang menarikku kedekapannya. Aroma ini! aku mengenalnya, ini benar-benar Sehun! Oh Sehun si brengsek yang membuatku tak bisa membencinya. "Luhanie, mianhae," ucapnya.

"Mianhae," bisiknya. Aku mengeratkan tanganku yang meremas kemejanya.

"Saranghae..."

Aku terkejut, mematung di tempatku, aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar barusan. Apakah Sehun mengatakan ia mencintaiku?

"Mianhae Lu... walaupun begitu aku akan tetap mencintaimu meskipun kau membenciku,"

Tangisku kembali pecah dan menenggelamkan wajahku pada dada bindangnya. Ia terus mengucapkan permintaan maaf sambil mengecupi puncak kepalaku.

 **.**

 **[Author POV]**

Suasana di ruang acara itu terdengar riuh melihat adegan romantis di depan mereka. Awalya mereka terkejut, namun MC acara mengatakan: "Aku rasa cinta pertama tidak selalu buruk, ada yang sependapat dengan saya?" tanyanya membuat para audience berseru setuju dan bertepuk tangan.

"Laki-laki yang memeluk Luhan, Sehun, ia tokoh dalam novelnya bukan?" seorang penggemar menyenggol lengan penggemar lainnya di sebelahya.

"Benar, aku bahkan ingat kutipan terakhir di novel itu,"

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau memang lelaki berengsek yang ada di hidupku, di masa laluku. Tapi aku memikirkan satu kalimat: apa aku akan mengizinkanmu berbicara padaku walaupun hanya sekedar bertanya bagaimana kabarku?"_

– _Hanni –_

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau memang masa laluku yang menyedihkan, tapi aku akan senang jika kau menanyakan bagaimana kabarku" – Luhan to Oh Sehun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeng..** **Jeng..** **Jeng..** **Jeng!**

 **Selesaiii kkkk :D rencananya aku mau up new short st** **ory/bulan, baru rencana sih hihi. Ini diawali dari bulan Agustus.. Aku butuh kritik & saran kalian buat cerita yang ini gimana? Hehehe biar lebih baik lagi selanjutnya. Sem** **oga gak mengecewakan yahh :)  
**

 **Terima kasih buat yang udah f** **oll** **ow & fav** **orit-in cerita pendek gak seberapa ini 0:) dann.. makasih banget buat yang udah sempetinn review 3  
**

 **Balasan Review**

 **#KimaHUNHAN: makasiii :) mereka sudah bertemu tuh hehe..  
**

 **#LuVe94: hihihi seneng deh kal** **o kamu seneng bacanya ;) mereka udah bertemuu yeyy reala kan? hihi** **  
**

 **#selynLH7: emang ya si Sehun suka gitu kkkk dia dah balik ke Luhan tuh hihihi :)**

 **#Phe1** **9** **920101: makasi udah suka sama ceritanya hehe.. udah di next :)  
**

 **Akhirnya.. sampai jumpa bulan depan jika sempat hihi**

 **Gamsahamnida *l** **ovef** **orHUNHAN yeayy!  
**


End file.
